A mon soldat parfait
by Ainokomiel
Summary: [fic terminée] Réponse du soldat parfait à Duo, le tout toujours en poème. C'est court, bref, net et précis: à l'image de notre Heero, quoi! Mais... Quelle sera sa décision? Avis aux amateurs de poésie
1. To my perfect soldier

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, couple 2x1, poésie, romance.

**Disclamers:** G-boys pas à moi mais bien à Sunrise et Bandai.

**Petite note: **C'est pas du Baudelaire, je vous l'accorde. C'est juste un essai mais comme j'ai toujours un regard vachement critique sur mes travaux, je vous laisse juger par vous même sans préavis.

* * *

**A mon soldat parfait**  
_D. Maxwell_

Si jamais tu lis ce poème, cher compagnon  
Ne laisse point le dégoût t'emporter, ni la haine.  
Pardonne-moi si je blasphème ton orgueilleux nom,  
Je cours, je me cache, je ne mens pas: je t'aime.

Nous vivons haut-perché tels des dieux de la mort  
Sur un mont invisible de cadavres et de chairs  
Mais, sensible malgré l'absence de remords,  
En ta présence mon esprit perd ses repères.

Il afflue en mon cœur des rivières de sang;  
Je suis regorgé de ce liquide carmin.  
Toi seul peux m'en vider par l'arme ou l'amant  
Mais s'interpose la princesse, cette blonde catin.

Elle poussa telle une fleur sur un champ de bataille  
Tu avais comme mission de lui ôter la vie,  
Comme un sot j'ai défendu ses jaunes pétales,  
Mais son parfum t'a subjugué et je l'ai haïs!

J'ignore tes sentiments: en as-tu jamais eus?  
Pourtant tes allures glacées je ne les blâme!  
Car ainsi cette froide banquise je l'adule;  
Aussi fou que cela paraît, elle réchauffe mon âme.

Pauvre enfant, assassin encharmeur que je suis,  
Tenu en joue par l'amour de mon parfait soldat  
Je voudrais lâcher la laisse de mes chiennes envies  
Et si tu presses la détente; maudit soit ton choix!

Sache que je manie avec autant de perfection  
Les armes de guerres que la tendresse d'une enfance.  
Mon cœur sera une fournaise d'affection,  
Mon corps un îlot de repos et d'innocence.

Cet amour est honteux et cent fois plus pur,  
Q'une colombe ou qu'une blanc agneau.  
Et prend pitié de ce pêché, de ma luxure:  
Le désir se commande tel qu'au son d'un appeau.

Connais-tu la phrase "make some love, no the war"?  
Une femme exigera que tu suives ce dicton.  
Moi je te baiserai dans le sang de nos cadavres,  
Sans plaintes t'aimerai entre deux missions.

Je laisse tombé mon masque de Joker en paix.  
Certes un court moment, mais un instant tout de même,  
Car je cours, je me cache mais je ne ment jamais.  
Si j'obtiens ton refus, j'assumerai ma peine.

Peut-être aurais-tu mieux songé à ma confession,  
Si j'avais écrit un rapport précis, détaillé?  
En bref, aussi folle que paraisse ma conclusion,  
Comprend que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'aimer…

END?

* * *

Voilà! Peut-être écrirais-je la réponse de Heero. Ca dépendra si le style est aimé ou pas. A vous de décider!  
Bye! 


	2. From your perfect soldier

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** shonen-ai, couple 1x2x1

**Disclamers:** (idem chapitre un)

**Petite note: **zaprès quelque demande et une bonne dose de "chez pas quoi faire", j'ai décidé de faire la réponse de Heero.  
C'est court, c'est bref, (moche?), mais c'est surtout fait exprès! Je me suis dit que, pour rester le plus fidèle possible au personnage, il ne fallait pas divaguer dans des métaphore idyllique et des phrases trop poétique. (Ben oui, c'est un soldat quoi, merde!)

* * *

**From the perfect soldier**

Aimer pour moi n'est pas envisageable  
L'amour, je trouve, est un souffle misérable  
Ne te fatigue donc pas à ainsi me poursuivre.  
Garde ton masque et cache-toi sous tes rires

Pardon si je ne manie pas ton élégance  
Ni tes euphémismes; j'écris comme je pense  
Et je t'avoue: l'affection, très peu pour moi!  
Je me contenterai de ma liste d'exploits.

C'est cruel, c'est infâme, c'est machiavélique  
Excuse-moi mes résonnements purement mécaniques  
Il faut croire que mon âme a été mise en cage.  
Les seules personnes que je baise, c'est par le chantage.

Quant à Réléna, sache qu'elle est juste cliente  
Certes, je la protège, mais la trouve trop arrogante  
Que pour oser accepter ses espiègles avances  
Je préfèrerais alors ton îlot d'innocence.

…

Et voilà! Ca m'a échappé! T'es satisfait?  
Si l'amour me prenait, oui, je te choisirais  
Car tu fut le seul à me voler des sourires  
Et puisqu'en fin d'compte on doit tous un jour mourir

…

Ca me plairait bien, dans tes bras … éteindre mon dernier soupir.

Merci à tout les reviewers de la première partie et à ceux qui vont me reviewer celle-là!  
Lancez-vos avis!  
Kisu:-K

Flo-de-Miel.


End file.
